


Shattered (Freed X Reader)

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Freed X Reader, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song is shattered by Trading yesterday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shattered (Freed X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> The song is shattered by Trading yesterday.

It all happened so fast. One minute he was in control and the next he was looking around at his fallen team members. There was one however who was surprisingly still conscious. Y/n. The H/c mage looked up weakly at the green haired rune mage as he looked down, horrified at what he had done. The evil inside of him had taken over and he had almost taken the lives of the only ones he had ever loved. His team, the thunder legion, the closest people to him and he had hurt them. He hated himself. How could he lose control like that? What had happened? Why...?

The guild was in shock when they heard the news. They weren't angry, more sympathetic. The rune mage was clearly beating himself up about it, it was easy to see. In the past few days since they got back, neither Laxus, Bixslow or Evergreen had woken up and Freed hadn't eaten a thing, nor had he talked to anyone. He looked physically sick, his skin paler than usual, dark circles under his eyes, bruises still littered his skin and his eyes held no emotion. Y/n, the only one who wasn't attacked kept on insisting that it wasn't Freed's fault however, nothing seemed to get through to the rune mage. He was simply a hollow shell at the moment, not feeling anything but pain in his heart. It was cold outside but that didn't stop the rune mage in his decision to go for a walk, he didn't care, he also didn't care that the sun had began setting, sinking slowly down below the hills and mountains as it painted the sky multiple different colours

Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.   
Fall into your sunlight.   
The future's open wide, beyond believing.   
To know why, hope dies.   
Losing what was found, a world so hollow.   
Suspended in a compromise.   
The silence of this sound, is soon to follow.   
Somehow, sundown.

As he was walking through the streets of Magnolia, he saw snow begin to fall gracefully. The streets became busy with parents and children alike, each of them excited by the idea of snow. The many children were playing happily in the snow, laughing and smiling without a care in the world. He couldn't bear to see everyone so happy whilst his team was possibly dying because of him and so, he headed away from the main streets and headed in the general direction of the forest. He came upon an abandoned graveyard near the forest and wondered how many of those people had been wizards involved in some accident with magic.  
I bet none of them were killed by their own teammate. The people they're supppsed to be able to trust. Freed thought to his self.  
"I really screwed up..." Freed mumbled sadly as tears began to roll down his face,

And finding answers.   
Is forgetting all of the questions we called home.   
Passing the graves of the unknown.

Maybe Y/n was right. Maybe it wasn't my fault. No, it was and nothing can change that. It's my fault I lost control, It's my fault I attacked them, It'll be my fault if they die. Freed told himself in his head.  
He began walking further through the graveyard, reaching a winding path that went through the forest. He followed the path, looking around at the peaceful surroundings as he walked. Snow still fell but lighter than before due to the maze of leafless branches above his head. The quiet trickle of water caught his attention as he followed the path a bit further to see a small river running past. Looking down at the running water, he saw his reflection however he didn't recognise himself at all.

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading.   
Illusions of the sunlight.   
And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting.   
With love gone, for so long.

"If they die it will all be my fault..." Freed mumbled as his green hair fell across his face, blocking even more of his face out as he continued looking into the stream, the water flowing past him almost silently.

And this day's ending.   
Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know.   
Knowing that faith, is all I hold.

A single tear rolled off his face, dripping down and creating a ripple in the water as it hit the stream as he sat down on a nearby tree trunk. He still stared into the water, still didn't recognise his own reflection and most of all, he still tried to work out where it all went wrong.  
He knew of the hatred and evil that lurked inside of him however, he never thought to mention it, some teammate he was!  
Maybe I should just leave the guild. At least then I wouldn't hurt them anymore... Freed thought sadly.  
He still remembered how he used to be, happy, cheerful, sociable. He would talk to anyone and everyone about anything and he always had an optimistic look on everything however, things had changed. Over the years he had slowly cut himself off from people, he had slowly stopped being so happy and he had slowly let darkness into his heart...

And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.   
Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.   
But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.   
Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.   
Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.   
All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.   
All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.   
There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.   
To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all.

This hatred, his father, one of the people a child should be able to trust and yet he had never been there. Freed was used to it, his fatherncoming home drunk and attacking him, it was nothig. He had seen worse. He had been through worse. He did the only thing a child could do, he ran. He never looked back however, the damage was done, the hatred towards his father had settled in his heart and nothing could get rid of it..

He lost track of how long he had been sat. Minutes? Hours? He had no idea but as the sun began to rise in the sky, he heard the crunch of dry leaves behind him He turned to see who it was and saw Y/n stood, looking at him with a relieved smile.

And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.   
Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.   
But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.   
Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.   
Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.   
All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.   
All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.   
There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.   
To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all.

"It wasn't your fault you know. It was a mistake, everyone makes mistakes." Y/n said to the rune mage who was hunched over, looking down into the river.

"I know." Freed lied, not bothering to look up at Y/n.

"Freed...I know you think it's your fault but it's not. You need to stop telling yourself it is. Everyone has woken up and none of them blame you. It's not your fault." Y/n tried to convince the green haired mage. She moved around to to kneel down in front of him, taking his hands in her own. He was shaking violently his eyes were red and puffy from crying as Y/n said;

"It's not your fault Freed. Please look at me. You're too much of an amazing person to be blaming yourself for this. Come on, your team wants to see you."

Y/n stood up and held out her hand to Freed as he followed and stood up, following after her as they headed back through the forest and to the guild.

Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.   
Fall into your sunlight.


End file.
